Grounding a building or structure provides a path for electricity to flow to the earth should a problem, such as a short circuit, occur. For example, in buildings, the electrical systems are grounded from the electrical panel to the water supply line where the line enters the building. A missing jumper wire at a water meters of the water supply line is an electrical defect and potential safety hazard. In particular, a section of the water pipes could energize and deliver an electrical shock to a service provider. The safety hazard could be initiated when a water meter is serviced or replaced on the water supply line. The necessity of the bonding jumper is because the body of the meter is poly non-conductive type.